FoldablePlaywright
|style = Normal: REplAcEs "T"s wItth "Tt"s. CApIttOlIzEs All vOwEls. God Tier: R33plaac33s aall "E"s wiith "33"s. Doouubl33s aall ooth33r voow33ls. |specibus = Bayonetkind |modus = Clue |relative = The Piiduoss- Ancestor |planet = Land of Crows and Cyclones |hate = Fire, Surprisingly Fluffy Animals and the color Indigo |like = Novelty Coffee Mugs, Plays of Significantly Complex Vocabulary and Origami}} Introduction Your name is VITRAM COGITE. You stand of CONSIDERABLE INTELLIGENCE, though most people would rather call you SIGNIFICANTLY LOUD AND ANNOYING. You hold your specialty in the art of NOVELTY COFFEE MUGS, of which enjoy have mounted in various PECULIAR POSITIONS. As well as this, you are the leading reader of PLAYS OF SIGNIFICANTLY COMPLEX VOCABULARY. You are also apeshit amazing at folding KICKASS ORIGAMI SWANS. You hold a strong passion in THE ART OF DEDUCTION and often force it on to your TRUSTED COMRADES. Oh, and you may or may not hold upon yourself a very un-vast arsenal of LIMITED PSYCHIC ABILITIES. You hold great admiration in your MAGNIFICENT BILLOWING SCARF, and enjoy using it FORCEFULLY STRIKE PEOPLE IN THE FACE. When that fails, however, your weapon of choice is AN OLD BAYONET TIED TO A CRACKED LEAD PIPE. However, due to the fact that you hold just about as much courage as AN OLD BAYONET TIED TO A CRACKED LEAD PIPE, you don't often use it and instead rely on your FUCKING SICK DOGSPIDER LUSSUS in battle. For a troll, you are somewhat UNVIOLENT, however if someone pushes you to a certain limit you LOOSE YOUR FUCKING SHIT. Your TROLLTAG is foldablePlaywright. You lost one of your eyes by JABBING YOURSELF WITH A BAYONET, leading to your nearly constant wearing of SHADES because EYEpAttchEs ArE fOr fUckIng dOUchEs. Trivia and Etymology *Vitram comes from the latin word Vitrum, meaning glass, which later developed into vitriolum and eventually vitriol, which came to mean sulfuric acid, of which's alchemic symbol he wears on his shirt. Cogite is the Latin word for Fold, corresponding to Vitram's love for Origami. *His Ancestor is the Piiduoss, a trusted friend of the Mobiusis, first mate on his ship and renowned for spreading his tea throughout the world. When Vitram first discovered one of the tea cups made by the Piiduoss, he mistook it for a coffee, something he now resents, this having been the root of his coffee mug obsession. *The Piiduoss pre-scratch form, Vitram's dancestor is named Foliorum Cogite, his first name stemming from the Latin word for leaf, corresponding for his love for tea drinking a tea making. *His idol is Troll Kenneth Branagh, and he has a matesprit crush on the actor. If he is similar to his non-troll form, this may be connected to Vitram's love of plays, as Kenneth Brannagh is in reality well known for his Shakespearean performances. *His lusus is a titanic Dogcrab, which is strange due to Vitram's hate for fluffy animals. It dies when Quedra accidentally pets it to death. Following this, Vitram cuts off Quedra's arm in rage. *He hates the color Indigo, matching up with his deposition of Bratus, who has indigo blood. Coincidentally, Vitram kills Bratus using Piiduoss indigo-hilted batkind, the only time he uses anything other than some sort of variation on his bayonetkind. *He is rather awkward in conversation and cowardous, usually only finding courage and strength when someone pisses him off. However, it has been suggested that he gains some amount of extra courage when wearing his fancy clothes, as he made special note to wear them whenever discussing romance with Sulfin. WIP Category:Yellow Blood